Love Is All That Matters
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: Heading for Hong Kong are the Love struck Syaoran and Sakura, but the Li Clan doesn't agree... Sudenly, Syaoran is betrothed to some other girl, while Sakua has to marry his cousin. Will this be allowed to happen? S+S! *Ch. 1 is up*


Hey everyone. Here's the long promised sequel to _Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM_.... although not many of you may know me, because I haven't been uploading much for a loooooooong time now. Hehehe. Oh, and this was originally put together with _Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM, _but I decided to move it out... 

Disclaimer: *sigh* not mine

Note: Now, everything is settled between Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo are a couple, and Meilin and Jake are getting married. All is well.... or at least, it's supposed to be. ::Evil laughter::

Love Is All That Matters 

Chapter one: Hong Kong

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

On an airplane to Hong Kong. 

They were on a first class plane to Syaoran's home estate. Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting one row in front of Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran looked at the angel who was sound asleep beside him, and smiled. He then thought of the things that had happened the day before. 

*Flashback*

Syaoran sat on her bed as she watched her packing her clothes and toiletries for tomorrow's journey. 

"And you're sure that your father and brother are okay with this? I mean, I just don't want..." _I just don't want your brother coming at me with murder on his mind, _he thought. 

Sakura laughed. "For the last time, yes it's okay. Don't worry about it. And if it's my brother that you're worried about... Let's just say that I had a little chat with him. And it's totally okay with my dad. Tomoyo and Eriol are coming too, aren't they?" 

"Yeah of course. Eriol told me that his life depended on this... He said that it had something to do with being threatened to within an inch of his life if he didn't come..." Sakura smiled to herself, knowing that it was Meilin who had told Eriol to come. 

Syaoran watched her pull some clothes from her closet and neatly folded them into a suitcase. "Um... Sakura?" he asked. 

Sakura, sensing that this was something that has been on his mind as of late, stopped what she was doing and faced him. "Hmm?"

"Never mind. I'm just worrying too much. About things.... 

She sat next to him and gave him a gentle hug of reassurance. "Well then stop worrying so much. That's all there is to it. Nothing that bad could happen. I'm the Cards Mistress, remember?" she said, and then smiled. _That's exactly what I'm worried about, _Syaoran thought. 

Still, Syaoran smiled back at her. "You might want to pack a little more. That seems a bit too little for three weeks..." 

"Hai! Yes sir!" Sakura said. But when she didn't make any attempt to move, he looked at her. 

"What?" He saw a glint in her eyes. _I don't like this... _

"Are you ticklish, Syaoran?" she asked sweetly. 

"Why?" When the meaning of Sakura's question dawned on him, his eyes widened and he moved a little to the sides. "Don't you dare," he warned her. But his warning fell on deaf ears. 

"Tickle attack!" Sakura exclaimed, and then pounced on him. He tried to evade her hands, but that didn't seem to work. So instead, he rolled her on her back with him on top, and he pinned both her hands to the sides of her head. 

"Your turn," he said, with a grin. He tickled her mercilessly. But she stopped him by kissing him. Syaoran's hands went to her waist to maintain his balance. He kissed her back and then moaned in pleasure. 

"You don't play fair," he said when they broke the kiss. Sakura only giggled.

*End of Flashback*

Syaoran chuckled at the memory. _Li Syaoran, the powerful and skilled warrior and sorcerer, at the mercy of a woman.... _The Li Clan wouldn't think this would be funny. This is what had him worried. He was worried of how they would accept Sakura... He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, especially since he didn't get the cards back... 

"Hey you, Gaki. Yeah, I'm talking to you." Syaoran looked down only to see a small, round, yellow orange head pop out of Sakura's small purse.

"I'd quit that if I were you, plush toy," Syaoran said uncaringly.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm suffocating in here!" Kero whined. 

"Hold your tail, we're almost there," Syaoran then looked out the window. Kero, wondering why a fight hadn't issued, studied the warrior for awhile. 

"Hey, you. What are you so worried about?" Kero inquired

"Nothing. Everything. God, I don't even know why I'm gonna tell you this." 

Kero just snorted. "Well? I'm interested so far." 

"As you already know, the Li Clan Elders has chosen a fiancé for me: Meilin. But now, she's going to marry someone else, leaving me... with no fiancé. And they're probably getting some other girls in the family out for me to choose from..."

"Ah... I see. You don't want to. You already have Sakura with you. You've got brains, I'll admit that. Because to choose someone else would be just plain idiocy, when you already have her. Sakura just has that effect on people..." Kero said proudly, as he looked at his Mistress. Syaoran couldn't help but see Kero's eyes filled with pride. _Yeah, she does have that affect on people_, Syaoran thought. 

Kero watched in silence again at the sorcerer. He was still weary of him, but him taking Sakura to his home to meet the family... It just made his trust for the gaki go up a notch. And including the fact that his Mistress, trusted him wholeheartedly and completely. That had to count for something. That fiasco with Meilin and the whole fiancé thing was all a mistake, and only because Syaoran chose not to listen. 

*~*~*~*~*

At the Airport

Okay, getting there was one thing, but getting through the crowd at the airport was another. They were walking on an isle with guards surrounding them on all sides. There was a red carpet leading straight to the exit with barriers on each side, keeping the bloodthirsty paparazzi out of the way. Everywhere you looked, there were curious on-lookers and reporters and cameras all trying to squeeze answers out of Syaoran, or trying to get pictures. Tomoyo herself had her own camcorder out, of the latest technology, of course. But she was really surprised at the welcoming committee. 

"Hoe...." was all Sakura could say at the time. 

"Syaoran. I didn't know that your family was _this well known _in Hong Kong..." Tomoyo said in awe. 

"I'll go make sure that all our luggage is being taken care of," Eriol said, and he left, going another way, flanked by two guards on either side. 

Sakura on the other hand walked silently next to Syaoran. This one reporter tried to grab her hand, but Syaoran wouldn't allow it. He put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to himself, all the more protective of her. Thus, causing Sakura to blush. _In front of all these people, too._ This made the people more boisterous than they already were. 

There were hundreds of questions thrown in their way. Questions like why had the leader-to-be of the Li Clan disappeared and where? Who were these people who had accompanied him? And who was the one girl that he so treats with the utmost protection? 

"Kawaii! Oh how kawaii! Syaoran, protecting his love! I gotta get this on film!" Tomoyo ran a little ahead of them and walked backwards in front of them to tape every single moment. She sighed. _Another cute moment. _Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. _She'll never give it up, will she? _

No sooner has she taken a couple of steps did people started calling out prices for a copy of what she was taking. She made a face at Syaoran, and he only shrugged. 

When they finally emerged out of the building, they found that it was already very dark outside. Eriol was already there, supervising the languages and bags. The long, black limousine was waiting right there at the curb.

"You have everything there, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Everything is under control," he said, and gave Syaoran a small salute, which caused Sakura to giggle. 

A boy of about the same age as Sakura opened the limo door for her. He smiled flirtatiously and held out a hand to help her in, but Syaoran intercepted it, giving the boy a death glare and helped Sakura in himself. 

Laughter from inside caught their attentions as Tomoyo and Eriol were making their way in. "That was sweet, Syaoran, getting jealous of someone already? Such a touching scene..." 

"Meilin!" Sakura and Tomoyo said simultaneously. They both rushed to their friends' side and they huddled in a group hug. 

"Hai, it's me. In the flesh. I just had to come and greet you as you come." Meilin nodded to her cousin and looked at Eriol, then she grinned. "I take it that you got my message clear about not coming?" 

"Hai. Loud and clear. I don't mean to be rude and conceited, but this is only my second time living here on earth, and I don't plan on leaving it again any time soon." _So that was it. Meilin threatened him to come. _Syaoran laughed, producing a scowl from Eriol's face. 

"So where's Jake?" Syaoran asked, as the limo started to move. 

"His name is actually Liang Jae-Chang. I just call him Jake. And he's at the estate right now, organizing the reception hall." She then turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. "So, what do you guys think of Hong Kong?" 

"It's very crowded, like it always was," Kero quipped, coming out of the purse. 

"Yes, it is. But wait till you get to the Li mansion. It's not so crowded there," she said. 

"We're almost there," Syaoran said. Everyone fell into silence as they passed through gates. Tomoyo, with her camera intact, got ready to take anything at a moments notice. The sight was breathtaking. Once they passed the gates, they entered a whole entire different world. It was too dark to see the grounds, but they could still make out the buildings, carved with very intricate designs. Beautifully crafted. 

"Hoe... How many stories high?" Sakura asked.

"Only two. We have very high ceilings, that's all, but the buildings stretch out very far."

"Kero, do you remember this place?" Eriol asked the furry little creature. 

Kero took a very good look around. "Hai... I think that I do. Hey, wait, isn't this supposed to be the summer home?" 

"You mean, you guys have been here?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that this is the place. Same aura. Same feel. But If I can recall correctly, it wasn't this large before, and there weren't any gates. I can see that you people made it flourish." 

"Yeah, we'd go here during the summer, and just take a rest from everything else," Kero said. 

The limo stopped at the main entrance of the home, and they all got out. Five women, who came down the steps, greeted them. Kero hid back in the security of Sakura's purse. 

The one that looked the eldest, greeted Syaoran. "It's good to have you back, my son. How have you been?" Li Yelan said in Cantonese. 

"I've been doing fine, Mama," Syaoran said. She then turned to the guests. "Ah, yes, you must be the people that Meilin has endlessly been talking about."

Tomoyo and Sakura looked to each other in confusion but bowed nevertheless, in respect. Eriol did the same. "It is an honor to meet the matriarch of this family. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said in perfect Cantonese. One would have thought that he was born there, for he spoke the language without any flaws or accents. 

"You can speak Cantonese? Oh, never mind. Of course you would... Oh, Syaoran, I think that our other two friends are being left behind... and getting lost, too," Meilin said. 

Syaoran turned to both Sakura and Tomoyo. "Gomen. Mama?" Yelan stepped forward and waved her hand across the two.

"There, all done," Meilin said happily. "That should do it." 

"All done with what? What was that supposed to do?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well, can you understand what I am saying right now?" Yelan asked her. Tomoyo just nodded. 

"It's magic, so you can understand," Eriol simply stated. 

"Mama, this is Daidouji Tomoyo," he said, gesturing towards her. "And this is Kinomoto Sakura." They both bowed again. 

Then suddenly, a girl's voice interrupted. "Who are these people? They are so cute!" The girl came up to Sakura and looked her in the eye. Syaoran introduced his sisters. 

"Feimei..." Syaoran said in warning. 

"Oh, dear brother. We mean no harm. We're only teasing," Sheifa giggled as she patted Syaoran's head, which caused him to growl menacingly. 

"Girls, leave him alone, I'm sure that he's pretty tired after that long journey. And his friends must be, too," Fuutie said. "We can mess around later." 

"Yeah!" Fanren said. 

"Okay, now all four of you, back inside now." Yelan then turned towards Syaoran. "Your room is where it has always been. And the guests' room will be in the other buildings." 

"No, Mama, I will have their rooms put in my wing of the house. They will sleep in the extra rooms, if you don't mind." Syaoran looked to his friends, then back at his mother.

Yelan nodded slowly, as if this young man who was standing right beside her wasn't her son. "It is late. You should all go to sleep now. And get some rest. I'll have your things brought up to you." 

"Thanks, Mama." He then headed towards the home with everyone else following him. Mother only stared at her son, and wondered what had come over him. The changes weren't that drastic physically. Magically, yes, he's grown stronger. It was more of a change that can not be seen. Something inside him has changed. She knew, for she was his mother. It was a motherly instinct. She pondered this as she walked up the steps, and with her fingers ordered to have the luggage brought up. 

*~*~*~*~*

In Syaoran's room

It was a little later now, and he'd already shown everyone where they were going to sleep. Sakura had the room next to his, which coincidently had a door connecting to his. Tomoyo's room was right across from her, with Eriol next to her. 

Meilin was pacing the length of his bed, in a frenzy. "What are you going to do? Syaoran. I didn't tell these people anything about Sakura... I only said that I had some friends of mine that I met in Japan to come over for the wedding." 

"Good. If there's anyone who's going to tell them, it has to be me. And no one else. Calm down, Meilin. I'm thankful already for what you have done," Syaoran said quietly. Meilin stopped her pacing and smiled at him. I just want to make up for all the times that we didn't get to be this way. This close, and more like friends."

"Yeah... Look, I'm really sorry about that. I should've listened first." 

To Syaoran's surprised, Meilin laughed. "Why do you look so surprised? It's me who's supposed to be shocked. You just apologized. It's the second time you've apologized to me in all the years I've ever known you. Boy, you've got it bad. This Sakura of yours has done wonders with you!" Meilin said. "She can practically work miracles."

"Meilin...." 

"Oh. Heehee. Sorry." 

"No, it's alright. To tell you the truth, I feel like I'm a whole new person, inside out. And it's all because of her that this happened." 

Meilin smiled softly. "Well, whatever happens, I'll be with you all the way. I think that the Elders has something in mind for you...They've been very cryptic as of late. Keeping amongst themselves..." 

"Thanks again, for your help," Syaoran said.

"So humble, Syaoran...." she said, and he only glared at her. 

"Yeah, and you should be really happy. You're wedding is only a few days away... And it's on Christmas day. Double the gifts." 

Meilin only nodded. She gave her cousin a pat on the back and bid him good night. He changed and got into bed himself. He prepared himself mentally for the challenge that he knew was to come. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: *sigh* yeah... Oh, and as for the reason I moved it out, it's because I wanted to continue this, but it's been such a long time..... Gah! I can't explain. But you know when someone hasn't updated for a long time, you just don't feel like reading through the chapters just to refresh your mind? Something like that. I'm treating this part of the story as if it were new, to start a-fresh. For the people who have been waiting, please bear with me! GOMEN! 

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


End file.
